Reflection
by Ness13
Summary: Inuyasha is battling himself when it comes to knowing what exactly Kagome means to him. A small one shot of how he deals with his emotions and his thoughts while still keeping his pride in front of everyone.
Hey guys! I have another small one shot just because it came to me randomly one day. This has actually been done for a few months now because it wasn't a full developed story, which are things I usually write, but I kept forgetting to put it up.

I just thought it would be nice to know how Inuyasha felt when he realized he fell in love with Kagome. It's not really delved into neither from the perspective of the manga or anime so I just threw some things together in order to get somewhat close to what he may think when understands his feelings for Kagome.

Any-who, enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha huffed as he walked out of the lodging Miroku had gotten them for the night. The monk was slick and offered his services to exorcise a "demon" that didn't necessarily exist. They had wandered near a village after a few days of endless walking and Miroku took the opportunity to warn the people of an aura that would plague them if he didn't rid the demon from the village. The villagers believed him and immediately accommodated them all for the night. Kagome nearly had a heart attack when he explained that it was a white lie. He tried to get past it with excuses that he was thinking of the girls and their needs for proper food, bedding and bathing. With a reluctant nod, Kagome settled down and started unloading all of her supplies that she brought from back home for when she bathed. Sango, on the other hand, wasn't too happy with the monk's antics but ignored him as she accompanied Kagome for a bath.

Inuyasha could care less if he was sleeping inside or outside under the sky. He barely slept to begin with and when he did, he wasn't picky, like Miroku. The quest for Naraku was starting to feel nearly impossible now that they had lost their only lead. Koga had arrived and mocked Inuyasha while Kagome defended him before he could slice him in half with Tetsusaiga.

"The stupid flea-bag." He ground his jaw and inhaled a deep breath. "Stupid Kagome, always defending him." He slumped down on the steps and looked up at the sky. He wasn't alone for too long because the door slid open and out walked Miroku to check up on his friend.

"Still sulking, eh?" He probed, taking a seat beside Inuyasha who merely snorted and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono.

"I ain't sulking." He said tightly, confirming Miroku's statement.

"You get so riled up for no reason." Miroku said, staring out into the scene in front of them. "Kagome doesn't have any feelings for Koga."

"Right." Inuyasha drawled. "She just defends him every time he comes around." Miroku tilted his head and chuckled.

"Because your resolve is to cut him down no matter what he says."

"Is that so bad?"

"It depends on the perception, I suppose." Miroku shrugged.

"Are we going to forget this was the demon that kidnapped Kagome?" Miroku didn't miss the petulant whine in Inuyasha's voice and the way his brows furrowed as if he were trying to prove a point.

"No, but Koga has become an ally and he's changed since he's developed feelings for her."

"You're all too easily persuaded." Inuyasha snorted stubbornly. He didn't sway like everyone else, forgetting that Koga took Kagome and used her to defeat the Birds of Paradise. Everyone acted as though it were an event that happened in the far past when it happened not so long ago.

"Your jealousy—"

"I ain't jealous!" Inuyasha cut in defensively with a harsh tone and wide eyes.

"It's okay to admit you are."

"I said I'm not, Miroku." He pressed on, cutting eye contact.

"Then why are you upset?" He raised a brow and Inuyasha settled deeper into his sitting position, silently cursing the monk. "You must be understanding as Kagome is when it comes to Lady Kikyo and yourself." At the sound of the priestess' name, Inuyasha straightened up.

"That's not the same." He argued immediately.

"And how is it not?" Inuyasha stared at the ground before them, without uttering a single word. He didn't know how to counter Miroku's observation because he knew deep down that he had some sort of double standards. Miroku took the opportunity and pressed on, using another tactic. "Kagome's a pretty woman—" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed involuntarily and he leaned forward fractionally.

"Where are you getting at?"

"I mean it's plausible and understandable that you're interested in her." His jaw dropped and the breath left his body in a second. He was left gaping like a fish and Miroku had to use every ounce of training he had to not laugh at his face.

"Who said I was interested in Kagome?" He shot back, tightening the posture of his arms across his chest. "I don't want her to get distracted from finding jewel shards." He snapped his face towards the sky again, leaving Miroku to roll his eyes.

"Then I sure hope we find them quick." Inuyasha's ears twitched and itched to hear what else the monk would say, but when he remained silent he couldn't help but give in.

"What do you mean?" Miroku propped his knee on the step and leaned his elbow against it.

"I mean, I sure hope we find them quick for Kagome's sake. The sooner we find them the sooner she could spend more time on her side of the well."

"Are you trying to get rid of her or something?"

"Nothing of the sort, Inuyasha. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly." Miroku raised a hand and pacified his short-tempered friend.

"Kagome's not just going to abandon us when this is over." Inuyasha snapped angrily at the insinuating monk.

"I didn't say that and I pray she doesn't. She carries an aura of pure happiness around her and I think she's a vital part to us. I think it's okay for me to speak on behalf of all of us to say that we enjoy her company and having her around."

"Feh." Inuyasha answered shortly.

"However, she'll want to return to go to her school and continue with her life." Inuyasha's jaw tightened and Miroku's lip quirked up in amusement. "She'll meet a man who will win her heart and she'll start a family." Exactly as he expected, Inuyasha's head whipped around and his eyes flashed angrily at him. A small growl even slipped from his lips.

"What are you doing out here if all you're saying is stupidities."

"I'm only speaking the truth. It's not my fault that it's not to your liking." Miroku stood up and looked down at Inuyasha. "I'm going to head back inside, it would be very weird if the girls found us outside talking so intimately on these matters." He turned and walked back inside with a mischievous grin on his face. Miroku, Sango and even Shippo had their suspicions on Inuyasha's attraction to Kagome and just how much he was attracted. In their eyes, they felt as though they were watching an unconscious romance bloom between them which would explain Kagome's constant concern over the half demon and his fierce protectiveness over the young girl.

Inuyasha was left simmering on the steps, bouncing his leg up and down furiously. It was an understatement to say Miroku struck a nerve but Inuyasha was madder that he was actually mad.

"A man that wins her heart." He spat under his breath, ticking his claws against his arm. Alone with his thoughts, Inuyasha felt the burning of fire in his veins as he kept repeating the words.

 _'Kagome can't fall in love with someone else.'_ He mulled cracking his neck. It was true that his heart still held a place for Kikyo, seeing as she was the first woman he ever felt any sort of positive emotion towards, besides his mother. She was a beautiful, courageous, powerful priestess and he could never forgive Naraku for tricking them into believing they betrayed one another.

However, with Kagome…it was something he wasn't understanding. She was a beautiful woman, an almost identical version of Kikyo, which is why he confused them the very first time he laid eyes on her. Long black hair that fell past her shoulders with bangs that brushed her forehead, pale skin and big blue eyes that framed her face with life. Besides the obvious physical beauty, he saw a separate beauty that lied within her—a beauty of her soul. She was a gentle creature who knew nothing sour and lived life with a smile. She was compassionate and forgiving to those who did not deserve it and her patience was endless.

She was willing to help anyone—whether a child find their parent or himself when he transformed into a full-fledge demon. He gravitated towards her with a pull that left him wanting to be closer. He found himself wanting to be a part of her happiness and purity because it was intoxicating. Whenever she was around, he found himself laughing, or smiling and feeling lighter. They were feelings he had come to terms with long ago, when he made the decision to protect Kikyo at Kagome's expense, that couldn't be present. He wasn't meant to live a life of happiness and joy when it was obvious that Kikyo couldn't and yet Kagome stayed with him and still lent him all her kindness.

She was a figure of love towards Shippo who cared for her deeply and missed her greatly when she left to her world. He would often bug Inuyasha to bring her back and was always on Kagome's side no matter what. If the girl was ever upset, the little fox demon wouldn't hesitate to point his finger at the half-demon for causing it. In his eyes, Kagome could do absolutely no wrong.

She was a great friend to Sango and Miroku who have grown fond of her in the period of time they've been together. Sango flocks to her for advice or even to hear Kagome's thoughts on the monk and his womanizing ways. She's the only woman Sango would listen to that she believed had an unbiased opinion. She was also the only woman brave enough to speak to Sango when she was ready to kill. Whenever she and Inuyasha fought Sango, without a doubt, would take Kagome's side, followed by Miroku. He initially held a high interest in Kagome but soon enough she proved to be a comrade rather than a potential love interest. That's not to say that she wasn't the occasional target of Miroku's lecherous ways, but it was all in jest rather than a serious conquest. She would listen to his wisdom and she would chastise him when he flirted with women in front of Sango.

And to Inuyasha…she was the woman who kept him on his toes. Who matched his anger and brought him to the ground with a single command. She was fearless and although she was always the reason he had to veer off their journey, he would always make sure she was okay. The moment she left for her time era, he would feel an unsettling emptiness in the pit of his stomach. It would remain there until she returned and if she took too long for his liking, he would go retrieve her to feel at peace again.

He couldn't deny that he sprouted some sort of…feelings for her before Kikyo was risen from the dead. He had moved past seeing her as a reincarnation and the image of the woman he thought betrayed him. He started to see her for her own beauty and her own persona, which was much different than that of Kikyo's. He admired her beauty and sass and almost fell prey to his interest of her on many occasions when he made it obvious, but she would freak out and snap him out of it. He thought he would be willing to let go of Kikyo and focus on his mission with Kagome, but that all got complicated when Kikyo was resurrected. A part of him sprung to life as did his feelings for Kikyo that were buried for so long and it was something he couldn't help.

He'd seen Kagome shed tears and spew anger at him on many occasions when he favored Kikyo. Her tears moved him and stirred feelings within him which usually left him feeling guilty and useless. When they were shed for him, like back at the Spider-Head's lodging, or when she shot him with an arrow the first time and pinned him to the tree, he felt a sense of warmth and importance that someone would actually care so much about him. He found his place in this time as a protector to Kagome. Inuyasha unfolded his arms and made a small sound as he gazed up at the twinkling lights of the stars against the dark sky. He could hear Kagome's giggling, along with Sango's, and relaxed.

 _'When did I begin to care so much about her?'_ He thought to himself with no clue of an answer. He couldn't pinpoint a precise moment when she became so important to him. It almost felt as if she always was. Even in the beginning, he had somehow always protected her, whether it be from Yura, Sesshomaru or even the Thunder Brothers—he had a natural inkling when it pertained to her safety.

The thought of her responding to anyone's interest left a hole in his stomach and a feeling of anxiety in his body. He wouldn't give Koga the pleasure of having her because she wasn't his property. Miroku was right that he was jealous of Koga but it was something he didn't know how to deal with. The anger that rose in him whenever he flirted with Kagome was instant and he usually found himself acting upon that anger without thought. He hadn't really experienced the feeling of jealousy before Kagome because during his relationship with Kikyo, there was no obvious third party that made their interest for her known in the light as Koga did for Kagome and he wasn't sure how to control it; it felt as though his body had a mind of its own. The thought of the wolf demon instantly upset him and he growled, screwing his eyes shut and throwing his body back against the wooden ground.

 _'This fight with Naraku will only become more dangerous.'_ Her safety was the most vital thing for him and he feared that perhaps it was more important than his personal vendetta against Naraku. He couldn't imagine continuing if something were to happen at Kagome's expense. He shook his head and balled his hands into fists.

 _'Kagome has grown since we first met.'_ He had noticed that her spiritual power was stronger than when he first interacted with her. He had presented her with her weapon—the bow—the very first time and he was also the first person to shame her for such terrible accuracy. She wasn't a master archer like Kikyo, but ever since that day he had seen her practice and he'd seen her improve. Her lining was better, her arrows actually hit the target and she was able to manifest her spiritual power into the arrows. She liked to stand on her own grounds sometimes and not rely on Inuyasha's help which was something he admired.

 _'Miroku's right, she's an important part of us as a whole.'_ Though she experienced rough battles and death, she always kept a smile on her face. She was an optimist and never let the downside of life take over her. He'd seen her twirl around, dancing, while they journeyed, humming and smiling to herself after they finished defeating a demon. No matter if he was mad at her, the moment he saw her feeling alive and giddy his features involuntarily softened and he caught himself smiling at her.

 _'She's different from anyone I've ever met in my life.'_ He thought to himself. There were many sides of her yet she was the one woman who remained true to her character at all times. His heart started pounding rapidly as he thought of the priestess and his eyes snapped open with panic.

"No." He whispered to himself, gazing at his hands, seeing his claws and the roughness of his palms. He felt an uncomfortable flapping around his stomach and his hand became a fist. _'I can't be.'_ He skidded to his feet and held onto a pillar, looking out into the moonlight that lit the night.

Her scent filled his nose with a familiar note of flowers and sweetness. It was a smell he could distinct in a crowded area and pinpoint from any location. He was attracted to her scent and he would find himself smelling it whenever he had the chance, especially when he went to her room. It was big and filled with pink colors and fluffy animals, but it was surrounded by her aroma, embracing him in such a peace that he could even sleep soundly without any sense of danger.

His heart was still pounding but the sound was so loud, he swore that people could hear it if they walked by. His hands lost feeling and his eyes widened. He was torn between two women now…and neither knew.

He knew he still loved Kikyo though he knew he shouldn't. She wasn't a woman of this world anymore and in turn had changed since he last saw her alive, fifty years ago. Her personality was different and she was colder towards people but he couldn't help the small piece that still blinded him and bound him to her. They held memories—both pleasant and unsettling that reminded him of their time together. He would excuse any actions that Kikyo would do against them in order to maintain the depiction he knew of her alive.

But now…now there was Kagome. A woman who wasn't even from his time period and was thrust back into his world. They met and began a journey, slowly getting to know one another and sooner than he expected, Inuyasha shared with her more than he ever shared with any other human before. He even trusted her so completely that he was willing to allow strangers to travel with him, only for them to become the closest friends anyone could ever have. Because of Kagome, Inuyasha entrusted his life to others and they entrusted their lives to him, something he thought was impossible until recently. Her opinion was valued above anyone but he still couldn't help the anger she spurred in him when she did stupid things. Kagome meant more to him than he could have possibly imagined and while he knew that he was attracted to her and was interested, he didn't imagine he would fall for her as well.

Just thinking about her made his cheeks redden and his heart stammer. He couldn't form any coherent words and his tongue felt too thick to talk. _'No.'_ Inuyasha shook his head hoping that if he shook it enough, perhaps he wouldn't have to think about it or accept it.

"I can't lov—love Kagome." He didn't know how to handle being in love. He was in love with Kikyo and when he allowed himself to follow through with those emotions, things ended terribly for them. She died and he was pinned to a tree for fifty years, both of them hating one another. He feared if he allowed himself to accept his love for Kagome something would go wrong again and he couldn't stand the idea of that. He feared messing it up and losing her forever. His ears twitched at the sound of soft paddling against the floor and the door suddenly opened.

"There you are." Kagome said happily. He turned and saw that her hair was piled on top of her head and she was dressed in a strange outfit she called a 'pajama' which she explained humans in her time used for bed. As she got closer, he could feel the heat from the warm bath radiating off her skin through him. Her scent was sweeter and musky which was a thrill to his nostrils. She bent over and turned her eyes to him. "You've been out here quite a while. Let's go inside." She put her hand on his arm and his eyes flew to it, widening.

"I'm fine, Kagome." He avoided her gaze and the priestess cocked an eyebrow.

"No you're not." She dropped it, however, unwilling to fight over something stupid. "Let's go in." She tugged on his sleeves and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She threw him a brilliant smile. One that momentarily stopped his heart and made the blood rush to his face and paint his cheeks.

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands and stood up, dragging him up with her. He feigned annoyance but willingly let her drag him. She walked through to the inside where everyone prepared themselves for bed.

"We better get some rest, we need to leave tomorrow."

"Inuyasha's right." Miroku sighed. "We can't afford to waste any more time." Inuyasha observed the way Kagome sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, and connected with everyone.

 _'Kagome accepts people for who they are, not for who they could be. She accepted me as a half demon. I don't need to be a full demon or a full human, she's content with my half form and never criticized me.'_ He kept his eyes trained on the priestess. _'She helped me accept myself for who I am.'_

As if she read his mind, Kagome turned her attention to him and cocked her head, a curious expression across her face.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" Half-embarrassed that he was caught, he resorted to his usual defense mechanism.

"Feh." He tilted his nose away and cut eye contact. The priestess pursed her lips, unimpressed by his attitude, and scowled at him, giving him a small glare.

"You can't still be mad over what happened with Koga?" Hearing her say the wolf demon's name made his ears prickle and a small irritation gnaw at his side.

"I ain't mad." Miroku chuckled and pressed his fingers into his stiff shoulders, relieving some of the pain. "Something funny, Miroku?"

"Why deny it, Inuyasha?" He asked with a shrug and a cocky smile. Inuyasha glowered at his friend before skidding away from them and crossing his arms.

"Listen, Koga does it to pick on you but I'm not going to let you kill him." Kagome explained as she twisted her body so it was angled towards him.

"Right." Inuyasha drawled. "And it just so happens that you accept his mushy words and even get all giddy!" He never missed the way her lips tilted into a smile when Koga would spew a few mushy words to her. She blew out some air and sighed.

"It's nice to be complimented every once and a while. You can't blame a girl." She muttered under her breath and turned back to Sango who was watching with mild entertainment. Inuyasha's eye twitched and he grimaced.

"Kagome does have a point Inuyasha." Sango agreed. "She can't blandly ignore his kind gestures. It would be rude."

"But, Sango, you ignore Miroku's gestures." Shippo piped in with wide eyes and Sango stiffened right on cue. Her fist was balled to the point that her knuckles looked like they might split her skin open.

"That's because the monk's gestures—" Her hand flew out like a serpent and struck Miroku right in the face.

"Ow!" The sound resonated through the walls and Miroku nearly fell back from the powerful impact. Sango glared at him with ferocity and crossed her arms, satisfied with her work.

"Aren't kind. They're lecherous." She finished her sentence and Miroku rubbed his cheek not the least bit ashamed he was caught with his hand on her butt. Inuyasha watched the comical scene and felt the tension die.

"Kagome's not in love with Koga, Inuyasha." Shippo said randomly with a knowing look while a blush crept onto Kagome's face.

"Shippo!" She hissed in reprimand but he didn't seem to think he did anything wrong. She looked mortified, with wide panicked eyes and a flushed appearance. Inuyasha enjoyed the sight and hoped that the rascal was right.

 _'Kagome can't be in love with that mangy wolf. She can't see anything in him.'_ He noticed she shook her head and placed a hand over her cheek, no doubt feeling the heat from her skin.

"Kagome can do whatever she wants. I don't care" Inuyasha answered back with feign dismay. Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes and Kirara settled herself on Sango's lap, meowing in response. Kagome's lips parted and shock crossed her features.

"You're such a jerk! Sit!" His eyes snapped open at her command and he felt the weight of the beads around his neck pull him down, smashing his face into the floor. He yelped in surprise and mild pain, cursing his large mouth and her 'sit' command. She turned her face away from him and gathered Shippo into her arms, nestling him on her lap. She unpinned her hair from the top of her head and she let it fall past her shoulders in a wave of dark ebony. From the floor, he admired the action, unaware that the demon slayer and monk caught him staring. They shared a knowing glance but decided to remain quiet so he wouldn't react harshly. "Why don't I tell you a story from back home?"

"A story?"

"A fairytale about a princess." Shippo thought about it for a moment before he nodded excitedly.

 _'Home…'_ Inuyasha wondered to himself. _'Kagome's home…'_ He knew she would have to return soon and the thought of that bothered him. He didn't want her to leave him to go back to her era. All she did was stress and study for those stupid exams that made her irritant or cry. He wasn't sure which was worst. He always gave her three days, but he could barely ever make it because he'd be going crazy by day three. He always excused it as finding Naraku or checking up on her for their friends, but truth be told he was desperate to see her because things weren't the same without her. He would miss her like a lunatic and would long to see her so he'd give in and go in search for her.

"Yeah!" Shippo was smiling from ear to ear. "But can it be about that fish girl and the prince?" Shippo always enjoyed her fairytales that she told him. He enjoyed the happy endings and the magical themes in them. Kagome said he was a kid and that's what kids in her time read. She giggled and nodded, smiling down at him.

"Sure." She took a deep breath and readied herself before starting the story with enthusiasm.

 _'It's always so lonely when she's not here. What if one day she decides not to return?'_ Every fiber of his being felt a sense of loss at the thought. He watched the way she spoke with such tender smoothness to Shippo, using her hands for lots of gestures and he watched her eyes glint with happiness. He studied her like he always did, wanting to know more about her.

When the story was done, Kagome gathered the little fox demon and settled him into her futon. She stretched her back and said her good nights to her friends before turning and looking at Inuyasha. Her face was peaceful before she gave him a small smile, their little quarrel from before completely forgotten.

"Get some sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow."

 _'Caring, like always.'_ He cocked an eyebrow and jutted his chin towards her futon.

"Don't worry about me, I don't need sleep. Get into bed and get some rest." She frowned and sat on her heels.

"But Inuyasha—"

"No buts Kagome." He argued. "You need to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Promise you'll get at least _some_ rest." Her voice was imploring him and so were her eyes. He couldn't let her get so upset so he sighed and nodded.

"I will. I promise. Now go on." The smile returned to her face and she moved to her futon before she stopped and turned to him.

"You're not mad anymore, are you, Inuyasha?" His brows furrowed together and he tilted his head.

"Mad about what?"

"Koga." She answered.

 _'Right.'_ Inuyasha let go of a breath and shook his head, settling the girl's pounding heart. She didn't want him to be mad over a stupid reason so she was glad he was over it.

"No. That puny wolf tries in vain, but let's not speak about him." Kagome nodded and slid the sheets over her, gracing him with another grin and a yawn.

"Good night, Inuyasha. Get some sleep."

"Wait Kagome." Inuyasha blurted before his brain could filter his actions. He inwardly flinched and noticed how she cocked her head in his direction.

"Yes?"

"After the fight with Naraku…" He took a pause, unsure of how to phrase the question that was bothering him after his talk with Miroku. Kagome waited patiently knowing he needed a moment or two. "I mean, after it ends." His ears twitched. "You're not going to forget about us, right?" Just when he thought that if he voiced the question, it would ease his thoughts, he was wrong. Waiting for her answer was twice as nerve-wrecking. Kagome let a smile cross her features at his concern before she shook her head, noticing the half demon's posture relax.

"Of course not." She answered quietly so she wouldn't wake the others. "I can't forget about any of you guys. You're my home and no matter what happens or what is thrown our way that won't change." She tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "When we defeat Naraku everything will stay the same. I'll always be here so long as I'm wanted."

Her words eased Inuyasha and he felt the blood flow with more ease through his veins. He didn't doubt that she would stay, he knew her so well, but he had to hear her confirmation through her lips just to feel more than satisfied. He didn't miss the last sentence she said where she would stay 'so long as she was wanted.' That wouldn't be a problem because he was sure the others would want her around forever and he knew that he needed her by his side to feel complete. He swallowed the admission of his thoughts.

"Why the question?" Kagome continued, cutting his train of thought. She had curiosity glittering in her eyes and he felt a new wave of unsureness present itself.

"Just curious." He shrugged, cutting eye contact. She scowled, twisting her lips but didn't push further. "Now go to bed, so you're not whinin' tomorrow about not having a good night's rest." She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath as she settled herself comfortably into bed.

"Good night, Inuyasha." She tried again, her voice already wavering off.

"Good night, Kagome." He whispered in return, hearing her heart beat slow and her breathing even out. Soon enough she was out, like everyone and he was in the dark, observing the young woman with care and gentleness.

 _'I love this girl.'_ He admitted to himself as he saw her black lashes fan across her cheeks and her chest rise with every breath. _'I don't know what to do.'_ Hovering over her form he inhaled her scent quietly so he wouldn't make a sound, but she remained motionless. He was surprised Shippo hadn't noticed but the fox was a heavy sleeper. Her sweet aroma filled his senses and warmed his chest and suddenly all his worries settled for the time. He didn't need a definite answer of what to do at the moment, he just knew that he had to protect this girl that remained by his side. Glancing around quickly he noticed everyone was fast asleep, lightly snoring, giving him the okay to continue. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her porcelain skin beneath his lips. Her breathing hitched, scaring him for a second.

 _'Crap what do I say I was doing?'_ Different ideas ran through his head but Kagome settled deeper into her sleep, cuddling closer to Shippo. Inuyasha released a breath and smiled at the young girl in the sleeping bag. _'I love you, you stupid, wonderful, girl.'_ His thoughts were the only safe haven he had to express these new-found accepted feelings freely. He didn't dare tell her and his mind felt like the only place where he wouldn't be judged for falling in love for the second time. His claws trailed the outline of Kagome's sleeping bag, silently watching over her so that not even a mosquito could get close. All eyes around them were shut except for one pair. Kirara laid still with her twin-tail covering her face so she wasn't discovered. She watched the half-demon's interaction with the human priestess and observed quietly, enjoying the blossoming of this romance and its turn of events.


End file.
